¿Te gustaría?
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Cuando C.C. se aburre, uno de sus pasatiempos es incordiar a Lelouch, aunque puede que solo sea otra máscara a sus sentimientos... ¡C.C. x Lelouch!, R1.


¡Primer fic en este fandom! Se siente como mi primera vez…

**Code Geass y los personajes de este anime no me pertenecen, pero algún día poseeré un geass que hará que sean míos…**

**.**

* * *

**¿TE GUSTARÍA…?**

El rey negro se deslizó entre sus dedos hasta quedar atrapado en su puño fuertemente cerrado. La imagen de esa armadura blanca que siempre se interponía en su camino había invadido su mente.

Abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia. Siguió con la mirada a la misteriosa mujer que se había presentado en su habitación y ni tan siquiera se había molestado en saludarle.

-¿Dónde estabas?, te dije que no debes salir, que si te descubren…

-¿Ahora soy tu prisionera?.- interrumpió ella con su tono sarcástico de siempre, mientras abría la caja de pizza que había ido a buscar.

Lelouch bajó la cabeza consciente de su derrota. Ante esa mujer siempre caía derrotado.

-No he dicho eso, es solo que…

-Relájate, no haré nada que te perjudique. Somos cómplices, ¿recuerdas?.- volvió a interrumpir, probando esa rica pizza.

El joven príncipe quedó mirando unos instantes como ese trozo se resistía a perder su unión con los labios de C.C. alargándose con ese queso fundido.

Se sobresaltó al ser descubierto por la enigmática mirada de la bruja, apresurándose a volver la vista a su ordenador.

Un ligero rubor había cubierto sus mejillas, él lo notó, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía volver a concentrase en sus asuntos, en donde la misteriosa mujer que le había otorgado su geass no tenían cabida, no comiéndose una pizza de esa forma, claro.

Lo que no esperaba Lelouch era que C.C. estuviese aburrida y que le había dado la forma de divertirse al concederle ese ligero sonrojamiento de sus mejillas.

-¿Te gustaría ser un trozo de pizza, Lelouch?.- preguntó como si esa pregunta pudiese tener una respuesta lógica.

El estudiante quedó paralizado, interiorizando esa cuestión e intentándole dar un sentido.

-¿Cómo?.- se volteó para mirarla.

C.C. se relamía los dedos apurando el sabor de la pizza que aún quedaba en ellos. Lelouch agitó la cabeza intentando enfriarse, tratando de pensar en el Lancelot, en Britannia, en su lucha, pero nada pudo evitar el acaloramiento de su cuerpo.

La peliverde sonrió con malicia, sabedora de su nueva victoria, pero esto no había hecho más que empezar, porque poner en jaque mate al todopoderoso Zero solo era un juego de niños para ella.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi almohada, Lelouch?

Esta vez no se volteó del todo, solo lo justo para ver esa almohada entre los brazos de ella, abarcándola contra su pecho.

Se masajeó las sienes intentando concentrarse, tratando de que la cautivadora voz de esa mujer no pudiese llegar hasta su cerebro, pero era inútil, porque C.C. tenía un hechizo contra él, esa era la única explicación posible a que no pudiese apartarla de su mente.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi ropa, Lelouch?

Y el príncipe desheredado gruñó, no pudiéndolo soportar más.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer preguntas tan absurdas?.- cuestionó, volteándose rudamente.

Nuevamente quedó sin habla al contemplar a la mujer. Ese traje blanco al cual había hecho mención estaba por los suelos, mientras ella, ya metida en su cama, cubierta casi a modo simbólico por la sábana, estiraba sus largas y desnudas piernas hacia arriba.

-No sé, esto es aburrido.- contestó con pasividad.

Lelouch, tras su parálisis inicial, reaccionó recogiendo los ropajes de su cómplice.

-No entiendo porque tienes que meterte desnuda en mi cama.- balbuceó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras le lanzaba de malas maneras la ropa.

C.C. observó sus acciones con indiferencia, así como su ropa.

-No es cómodo para dormir.

Al límite de su paciencia y de su control sobre su propio cuerpo, pero Lelouch abrió el armario, lanzándole uno de sus pijamas.

-Eres muy desagradable.- dijo C.C. de forma burlona, al mismo tiempo que se destapaba con la sábana para poder vestirse.

Lelouch tragó saliva por ver su cuerpo desnudo, dándose la vuelta de inmediato.

-Vístete.- dijo, con ese tono imperativo que empleaba cuando usaba su geass.

-Las órdenes no funcionan conmigo.

Nueva derrota para el príncipe de Britannia.

-No es una orden, es sentido común.- susurró bajando la cabeza.

Y C.C. sonrió, pero ya no con malicia, más bien el muchacho le había provocado ternura.

Le tomó del brazo, haciendo que se voltease, que la mirase directamente a los ojos. En realidad ni ella misma distinguió si esto seguía siendo parte de su juego o si en verdad quería descubrir algo más allá.

-¿Te gustaría amarme, Lelouch?.- cuestionó y le pilló tan desprevenido al poseedor del geass que se desestabilizó, cayendo sobre ella.

Sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-En otro tiempo podría hacer que me amases solo con desearlo.- susurró ella, en un tono entre melancólico e insinuante, que confundió de sobremanera a Lelouch.

Apoyó las manos en el colchón para tratar de levantarse y apartarse de ella, pero fue incapaz de separase más de dos centímetros, porque era como si su mirada hubiese creado un campo magnético que lo mantenía atrapado.

Finalmente logró enfriar sus pensamientos, en donde esa bruja tan solo estaba distrayéndose con él. No. No le concedería más victorias, por lo menos en el día de hoy.

Rió con cinismo, logrando apartar su contacto visual.

-¿Es uno de tus trucos de bruja?.- cuestionó incorporándose.

C.C. se decepcionó profundamente por su reacción, aunque por supuesto no lo mostró, ni tan siquiera ella misma lo asumió. Se volteó cubriéndose por completo con la sábana, dándole la espalda al chico.

-Me molestas, quiero dormir.- sentenció, lo que descolocó más al miembro del consejo estudiantil.

¿Acaso esa última cuestión ya no era parte de sus juegos? En ese caso, ¿qué había querido decir? Los poderes de esa chica, así como su pasado eran un enigma para él, pero una cosa tuvo clara en ese instante y era que así como su geass no tenía efecto sobre ella, ese poder tampoco habría tenido efecto sobre él.

-No habría sido necesario usarlo conmigo.- susurró, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Fue consciente de lo que había dicho al sentir a C.C. revolviéndose.

-Eh… ah… - balbuceó, totalmente rojo al encontrase con su mirada.- quiero decir que… eh…

-Onii-chan…

Lelouch dio un grito de pánico al descubrir en la puerta a Nunnally, apresurándose a tapar a C.C. con la sábana tirándose él mismo sobre ella.

Había sido su salvadora en esta comprometida situación en la que él solo se había metido, pero no quería que le descubriese de estas formas con C.C. y pensase cosas que no eran.

-Es ciega estúpido.- gruñó la peliverde, dándole un leve puñetazo en las costillas a Lelouch. En verdad había sido muy brusco en sus movimientos y estaba clavando partes de su cuerpo en lugares sensibles.

El chico, todavía jadeante por el susto que se había llevado, se reincorporó, sonriendo de inmediato a su hermanita, la cual tenía una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Estás con C.C.?, ¿he interrumpido algo importante?.- preguntó inocentemente.

-Ah… oh… no, claro que no… pero recuerda, la presencia de C.C. es un secreto.- dijo muy cariñosamente, como siempre cuando trababa a su querida Nunally, mientras se acercaba para tomarla de la mano.

La niña rió. Era muy divertido ser la cómplice de su hermano y su misteriosa novia secreta.

-Perdona Onii-chan, pero es que Suzaku está aquí.

Y antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, su amigo de la infancia ya se asomaba a la puerta.

-Lelouch…- saludó y el poseedor del geass volvió a entrar en pánico, arrojándose nuevamente contra la muchacha de la cama, a la cual apenas le había dado tiempo a sacar la cabeza de la sábana.

-Te mataré por esto.- gimió la inmortal, tratando de quitarse ese peso muerto de encima.

Suzaku, parado en la puerta, se había quedado sin habla presenciando la escena. A Lelouch le preocupó la reacción del Britannian honorario, si había descubierto a C.C. estaba perdido.

Lentamente fue levantando la cabeza para buscar su rostro, dispuesto a utilizar el geass para borrarlo de su memoria si hacía falta. Se miraron a los ojos durante eternos segundos, hasta que Suzaku alzó la mano, apuntando al bulto de la sábana sobre el que estaba Lelouch.

-¿Tienes escondida a…?.- cuestionó en un tono entre incrédulo y acusador.

El príncipe endureció la mirada, a escasos segundos de que el geass se manifestase en su ojo izquierdo. No deseaba utilizarlo con Suzaku de esta forma, pero si C.C. era descubierta no le quedaría opción.

-¡Lo siento onii-chan! Suzaku descubrió a tu novia secreta.- rompió la tensión Nunnally con su adorabilidad característica.

-¿Novia secreta?.- cuestionó el piloto del Lancelot.

Lelouch se fue recomponiendo hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Todo hacía indicar que Suzaku no le había llegado a ver el rostro, por lo que respiró aliviado.

-Lelouch, ¿has metido a una chica en tu cama con Nunnally en casa?.- preguntó, de forma totalmente desaprobatoria.

El joven Britannian se llevó la mano a la nuca, totalmente avergonzada por la situación.

-No es lo que parece…

La pierna desnuda de C.C. quedó visible colgando de la cama. Lelouch apresuró a taparla pero Suzaku ya la había visto y esperaba la explicación de su amigo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Pasa algo malo onii-chan, Suzaku?.- preguntó la princesa de Bitannia.

-No, claro que no.- apresuraron a responder los dos chicos, tratando de no preocupar ni traumatizar a la joven.

-Nana-chan, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta mientras tu hermano se despide de su novia?.- dijo Kururugi, empujando la silla de la chica. Luego miró atentamente al joven que les acompañaba a la puerta.- después hablaremos tú y yo.

Se sentía ridículo siendo regañado como un niño por nada más y nada menos que Suzaku, pero en estos momentos lo mejor era bajar la cabeza y aceptar esta, podría llamarse también, derrota.

-Sí…

Sin embargo, la curiosidad ganó a Suzaku, porque justo antes de que Lelouch pudiese cerrar la puerta, se volteó.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es?.- cuestionó con una sonrisa cómplice tratando de mirar por encima del hombro del noble.

-Ah… eh… nadie…- intentó cerrar la puerta el chico, antes de que la impredecible C.C. se cansase de estar bajo esa sábana.

-Oh… dímelo… no lo diré… ¡ah!, ¿no será Shirley?.- preguntó con un ápice de ilusión, pues sabía de los sentimientos de su compañera hacia su amigo.

-¡No!, no es… es un malentendido, ni se te ocurra contarle esto a Shirley, ni a la presidenta.

No quería imaginar los problemas que tendría con todos esos chismosos del consejo estudiantil si esta comprometida situación llegaba a sus oídos.

-Ah… entonces dímelo.- dijo Suzaku, haciendo un pseudo chantaje.

Lelouch estaba convencido de que su amigo jamás lo traicionaría, pero también sabía lo mucho que lo podría incordiar con esta situación, por lo que debía buscar una solución y solo una persona le vino a la mente. La estrella de los caballeros negros, la cual nunca le fallaba.

-¡Kallen!

-¿Kallen?.- cuestionó el eleven totalmente descolocado

-¿Kallen?.- murmuró molesta C.C.

-¿Kallen Stadtfeld?.- quiso cerciorarse Suzaku.- ¿la chica debilucha del consejo estudiantil?

-Eh… sí… es una larga historia… que no debe salir de aquí.- excusó Lelouch al límite del paro cardiaco y por su puesto confiando en la discreción de su amigo. Si no tendría un problema serio con Kallen, ya que la adoración que sentía hacia Zero era proporcional al poco aprecio que sentía por Lelouch. A una mala tendría que ordenarle como Zero que siguiese el juego a Lelouch, aunque claro, eso a parte de absurdo levantaría demasiadas sospechas, pero en cualquier caso, siempre era más fácil involucrar a alguien que estaba de tu parte que a cualquier otra persona.

Dejó caer la frente contra la puerta cuando un, más o menos conforme Suzaku, abandonó por fin la estancia.

-Ha estado cerca…

-¿Kallen?

A Lelouch se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar el tono de C.C. el cual no era ese indiferente al que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿En ella pensabas?

Lamperouge se volteó hacia la inmortal.

-Kallen es mi as en la manga, siempre.

-Ya veo.- dijo, regresando a su apatía habitual.- ¿te gusta?.- preguntó en tono burlón.

Lelouch se encogió de hombros, recostando la espalda contra la puerta.

-No lo sé…- empezó, pero cortó antes de poder profundizar en sus sentimientos. No estaba dispuesto a seguir con más conversaciones por el momento. Se dirigió a C.C. con expresión de enfado.- por culpa de tu imprudencia casi nos descubren.

-Tenemos un contrato, todo lo que te perjudica a ti me perjudica a mí.- dijo ella, cortando así de raíz cualquier arenga que Lelouch le fuese a dar.

-Ya…- dijo él, nada convencido, regresando a su escritorio.

Como si fuese un movimiento programado, su mano volvió a atrapar ese rey negro.

-Dime una cosa.- intentó acaparar su atención la bruja.

El chico apretó los dientes con tensión.

-No quiero más juegos.

C.C. ni valoró que le pudiese estar molestando, en realidad le daba igual. Ya vestida con el pijama del joven se acercó hasta él, quedando a su espalda.

-Es fácil, dime ¿te gustaría no haberme conocido jamás?

Fue una pregunta inesperada para Lelouch, ya que daba por hecho, dado el tono que había tenido la conversación, que le preguntaría alguna bobería como si le gustaría ser su uña del pie.

Por un momento miles de imágenes abordaron su mente, de cómo era su vida antes de conocerla, de cómo había cambiado gracias al poder que le otorgó, de cómo gracias a eso su sueño de cambiar el mundo estaba tan cerca y de como le había dicho en aquella ocasión en la que se apuntó a sí mismo con una pistola, lo muerto que estaba antes de que ella se cruzase en su vida. Sin embargo, en ese instante no creyó que esa fuese suficiente razón como para agradecer haberla conocido.

No. Estaba feliz de haberla conocido, pero no por el geass que le otorgó, sino por otra razón que no era capaz de comprender, pero que encontraba cada vez que veía esa sonrisa tan difícil de ver.

-Mi vida sin ti carece de sentido.- fue lo único que dijo.

A C.C., esa afirmación le removió algo en el interior. Aunque fuese por el poder que le dio, de alguna manera le agradó comprobar "el amor" que el muchacho le procesaba.

Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acurrucando su nuca contra su estómago, acción que sorprendió a Lelouch y más cuando sintió como ella se inclinaba besando cariñosamente su coronilla.

-En ese caso jamás te dejaré. Estaremos juntos hasta el final.

Tímidamente y sin llegar a comprenderla del todo, pero Lelouch la correspondió, apoyando la mano en su brazo.

-Claro, porque somos cómplices, ¿no es así?.- dijo, eso que casi siempre decía ella.

Pero C.C. no apartó los labios de su cabeza, de su felicidad.

-¿Te gustaría ser mío, Lelouch?

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A:espero que haya gustado o entretenido un poco, para mí ha sido especial porque es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo me enamora de tal manera que me impulsa a escribir sobre ello… All hail Lelouch!

Gracias por leer y sean felices,** soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
